kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirō Iori
|Rank = Three-Star |Uniform = Two-Star Goku Uniform Nudist Beach labcoat Three-Star Goku Uniform Tailor's Regalia |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Student Council Nudist Beach |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Student Council Nudist Beach Ryūko Matoi |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 2 |Japanese = Yūji Ueda |English = Todd Haberkorn |French = |German = Florian Hoffmann Synchron Kartei - Kill La Kill (de)}} is the president of the Sewing Club, and a member of the Student Council along with Satsuki Kiryūin and the Elite Four. Appearance Shirō is a fairly slim individual, although not very tall (evidenced in that he appears a few inches shorter than Satsuki). He has long, yellow-blond hair that goes down to his upper back, tied back in a ponytail while two long, split bangs frame either side of his face. He wears a pair of oval-shaped glasses, and has golden eyes. He is also always seen wearing a transparent orange mask that covers the bottom half of his face. As a student of the academy and President of the Sewing Club, Shirō dons a Three-Star Goku Uniform. His uniform takes the form of a long, white lab-coat whose ends touch the ground, with two black stars appearing on either flap. Underneath this he wears a black turtleneck and pants, along with black boots. After joining with Nudist Beach, he appropriately loses a bit of his clothing. He continues to wear his mask, but now wears a regular labcoat held together at the waist rather than his former Two-Star. He has also stopped wearing his turtleneck and pants under his coat, and now wears thick, black boots on his feet. Personality Shirō appears to be a very serious, stern individual. He is constantly seen with a frown, and has only once been seen smiling. However, he does seem to show concern when his superiors (namely Satsuki) are experiencing difficulties. History Nothing as of yet is known about Shirō's history, other than that Mitsuzō Soroi is his uncle. Synopsis Shirō's first appearance was in episode 2, following Satsuki. He gifts Omiko Hakodate with a Two-Star Goku uniform, stating that it is a gift to her from Satsuki. In episode 3, Shirō is seen with Hōka Inumuta, observing the test-fitting of a Five-Star Goku uniform in the Sewing Club Laboratory. When the student being tested on breaks loose and rampages, he orders the One-Star security to tranquilize the subject. However, when they fail and the student charges for him, Inumuta intercepts and neutralizes the experiment. In episode 6, Shirō is seen receiving a large-scale delivery of Life-Fibers, which he says will be used in order to mass-produce Goku Uniforms. Although, when asked by Uzu Sanageyama why they needed more fibers, when the option of more club presidents was brought up, he only replies that quantity would become more important than quality, in that case. Later, after his loss to Ryūko Matoi, Sanageyama comes to him, asking for a favor. That favor being to sew his eyes shut. Despite his own protests, Shirō goes ahead with it at Sanageyama's insistence. Later, Shirō can be seen at Sanageyama's rematch, watching the fight. When the Three-Star uniform deactivates, just before Sanageyama can strike the finishing blow, Shirō explains that Sanageyama's fast movements overheated the uniform. However, later, Shirō reports that he swapped out the uniform's Life Fibers and restitched it, so it would be able to keep up with Sanageyama's movements and would not overheat again. While not seen in the beginning of episode 8, he is heard speaking, affirming an order by Satsuki. In response to her command, he orders the commencement of the High-Velocity Life Fiber Jamming Emissions, thereby cutting them off from the events of the Naturals Election. Later on, it is presumable that he is the one to shut it down, and he is seen briefly on a video-com, telling Satsuki when it is time to announce the results of the Naturals Election. In episode 11, after the end of Ryūko's battle with Jakuzure, Satsuki is seen speaking to him through a communicator, asking him if he had seen the battle. He responds to the affirmative, and adds that he has located the problems in Ira Gamagōri and Inumuta's uniforms, and will continue to analyze Jakuzure's. After Satsuki gives him an affirmative order to that, he goes out on the laboratory's catwalk and tells the Sewing Club to get to work. After Nui Harime appears and severs the banshi of Sanageyama's uniform, Shirō is in shock, because he believes it impossible to sever it so precisely. He then goes on to explain to Inumuta and the rest of the Elite 4 what the banshi is. In episode 13, Shirō appears in a meeting concerning the Tri-City Raid Trip that is coming up, albeit only over a video comm. and not in person. He informs them all that the special Raid uniforms are ready, but that the Elite 4's uniforms will not be ready for a while due to final adjustments. He bows when Satsuki dismisses the meeting, and disappears when his screen flickers off. Later, after Senketsu has been cut up by Nui Harime, Satsuki gives him the pieces, and orders him to dole them out to certain students who are going out on the Tri-City Raid. He obeys her order without question. In episode 15, he personally hands Sanageyama his new Goku Uniform, as he earlier does, presumably, to the rest of the Elite Four. Shirō is seriously injured in episode 18 when he leads the Sewing Club into the Kiryūin mansion in a failed attempt to contain the Original Life Fiber. He reappears in episode 19 working with Nudist Beach on Anti-COVERs technology, one item of note being the Anti-Life Fiber Human Extraction Device. Powers and Abilities *'Natural Capabilities' **'Expert Sewing Skills' - As the President of the Sewing Club, Iori possess extensive knowledge in the intricacies of Life Fibers. From this, he has developed multiples uses for and against them. He is the developer of the Goku Uniforms and has developed several versions and upgrades of them over the course of the series. Also he has developed a few means to restrain Life Fiber-based creations and later a means to extract humans from the COVERS. He also has high knowledge on how to alter and restrain a Kamui outfit as seen with Junketsu. Overall his knowledge of Life Fibers and sewing skills appear to be second only to those of the Kiryūin clan. *'Three-Star Goku Uniform:' ** A unique, Three-Star Goku Uniform. When activated, Iori becomes clad in a dark red cloth of sorts that extends far past his feet, giving a wraith-like appearence. He gains four mechanical arm-tentacles that are attached to his back. His face also becomes covered by a mask of sorts, resembling a gas mask. *'''Enhanced Sewing Skills: '''When active, Tailor's Regalia allows Iori to produce mass amounts of Goku Uniforms in short timespans, as seen when he managed to produce several hundreds of Goku Uniforms in a very short timespan, even the Three-Star Uniforms for the Four Devas. Not only did he manage to mass produce them, but actually created enhanced versions of the same uniforms for all of their respective users. Screenshot 2014-03-15-00-42-52.png|Shirō's Three-Star Goku Uniform Tailor's Regalia.png|Three-Star Goku Uniform Tailor's Regalia Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin As President of the Sewing Club, Shirō is an underling of Satsuki's. He serves under her, and is one of the few Two-Star students who has been seen directly speaking with her without bowing. He takes orders directly from her, and follows them to the letter. Furthermore, prior to Satsuki's betrayal of her mother, Shirō is seen having a toast alongside her and the Elite Four, effectively putting him on the importance level of a Three-Star student. Aside from interaction in work, he has shown concern for Satsuki when it appears that her Kamui has been placing too much strain on her body. He is also very loyal to her, and one of his main goals appears to be the completion of her dream for the academy. Aside from their relationship within the academy the Drama CDs and other materials indicate that he and Satsuki have known each other for a long time. According to Soroi, he brought Iori to see Satsuki, in an effort to comfort her after her father's apparent death/disappearance. Mitsuzō Soroi Mitsuzō is Shirō's uncle. Though little has been seen of their personal relationship, it appears that Shirō at least holds a certain amount of respect for his uncle. Uzu Sanageyama Shirō is the one who made Sanageyama's Three-Star uniform, "Blade Regalia", and then its later versions, "MK.II" and "MK.III". Also, when Sanageyama wanted to have his eyes sewn shut in order to become stronger, he comes to Shirō asking for it as a favor rather than an order. Hōka Inumuta Shirō created Inumuta's Three-Star Uniform, "Probe Regalia", and the later "Probe Regalia MK. II". The two are seen communicating and collaborating data constantly, and tend to have a very business-like relationship. Inumuta gathers information and data on Goku uniforms and Life Fibers, and Shirō uses said data in order to make improvements on newer uniforms. Image Gallery Trivia *Shirō's uniform is unique in that it is the only Two-Star Goku Uniform so far not to have any red elements in it. This can be justified by the fact that he wears a Three-Star uniform later in the series, though it is unknown if it is the same uniform he used to wear before the COVERS takeover. *Shirō's 3-Star Goku Uniform Tailor's Regalia bears an uncanny resemblance to that of Image Comics' Spawn. **Although the four mechanical arms may seem to be derived from Marvel villain Doctor Octopus, it is more likely a take on Spawn's chains. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Club Presidents Category:Student Council Members